The Bachelor
by GinnyWeasley5
Summary: Claudia Estelle is forced to go on the Bachelor by her twin sister Lauren. Lauren claims that going on the show will help Claudia get over George Weasley who ran away from Hogwarts at the end of their 6th Year. What happens when George Weasley IS the Bachelor? Will they get back together or will he choose someone else? More info at the top of the 1st Chapter. Set after 7th year.
1. Audition

**The Bachelor **

**A/N: Hey guys! I was watching The Bachelor and came up with this idea. Claudia's the main character. And George's the Bachelor. So, Claudia's a witch and George's a wizard. He ran away from Hogwarts for reasons that will be mentioned in later chapters – and Lauren – twin sister who's with Fred – forces her to do this. **

Chapter 1 – Audition

I have no idea what the bloody hell I'm doing here. Look – it was Lauren (my twin sister) who made me come here.

I still can't get my head wrapped around the fact that George Weasley – my now ex-boyfriend – bloody well ran away from Hogwarts at the end of sixth year. I was in such a wreck and Lauren said to me "CLAUDIA – BLOODY WELL GO ON THE BACHELOR!"

It's now a year later – so I've graduated from Hogwarts. She thought it was a great idea, and now I have no idea why the _hell _she would think that! I mean, come on, there are like 500 – 800 other girls here, auditioning. And to add to that, these girls are all pretty!

They're all in short, tight dress' and make-up and hair all crazy while I'm here in my green, above-the-knee dress and hair in its natural curls and only natural make-up on like my own skin coloured foundation, a bit of blush, lip gloss and only a tiny bit of mascara. I mean, come on! Who am I kidding?!

"NEXT CAN WE HAVE CLAUDIA ESTELLE – NUMBER 365 TO THE HALL." Someone announces over the loud speaker.

I pick up my QuidditchGirl Bag **(A/N: Get it? SportsGirl Bag turns to QuidditchGirl Bag? Hahahaha) **and walk into the dusty hall.

"Sooooo, tell us about yourself," one of the men with dark brown hair and orangy tinged eyes asks, watching me like a hawk.

"My name is Claudia Estelle – as you would know. I have worked as an actress in the U.S in a few short films. I have been educated at _Pour Vous Academy for Girls _from Year 7 – 12 in France, when I lived there. I was educated here – in Melbourne - for my Primary Years at West of Auburn Primary School. I love to read, ski, I'm a gymnast training at Olympic Level and I'm a diver. As in, spring board diver by the way," I say.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy," another guy says. I think he's gay. He looks like it anyway, and the way he talks also kind of gives it away.

Ugh, Merlin, these men really have a problem with drawing out words. So damn annoying.

"Okkkkaaaayyyyy-" there it is again! "Thank you, you can go home now," the un-gay one states.

"What? Is that it?" I blurt out, unable to stop myself.

"Yes – it is," the gay guy says, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Thank you," I reply and walk out of the stuffy hall and cover my eyes from the blarring sun. Lauren is waiting in the car park and hug her and Fred and jump into the back seat.

"Tell us all about it!" Lauren squeals as she turns out onto the Freeway.

I star to recount the whole boring story.

**~~~ 1 Week Later~~~**

"CLAUDIA!"

I roll over trying to ignore the fact that Lauren's screaming at me crazily.

"CLAUDI! WAKE THE BLOODY HELL UP!"

I sit up and storm down stairs in my short pajama shorts and tank top. Then I realize that I have no bra on. Whoops. Well, Fred isn't here anyway, so it doesn't matter.

"YOU GOT A LETTER FROM THE JUDGES!" Lauren screams at me.

"I'm right here you know," I state.

She hands me the letter. I open it cautiously and read what it says.

_Dear Miss Estelle, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have placed a spot in The Bachelor. Please meet us in a week at Federation Square so we can go to the destination for you to get ready, get your make-up done, hair done etc. _

_Meet us at Fed. Square at 4pm, and as you can say – LET THE SHOW BEGIN! _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Jedimire Alof and Francis Plagy _

My mouth opens in surprise and I take a few steps backwards.

"So, what does it say?!" Lauren asks excitedly.

"I got in," I mutter.

Lauren screams and hugs me.

"I bloody well got in," I say, still dumbstruck.

"YES! YOU DID! MY SISTER IS GOING TO BE FAMOUS!" she shouts and spins around.

"Hello ladies, how are you?"

I whip around and see Fred standing there. I duck behind a chair hiding my chest. I peek up and see Fred breaking into a grin.

"Nice bed hair," he chuckles.

"Thanks," I reply and turn around and march up the stairs, careful to block my chest from his view.

I jump into the shower and rinse out my mouth. I wash my hair with my passionfruit and mango smelling shampoo. I hop out of the shower and magically dry my hair and cast a quick charm to wax my legs. I dry myself and put on some shorts and a t-shirt and buckle up my sandals. I walk downstairs and see Lauren and Fred making out.

"OH MY MERLIN! MY EYES!" I scream and run outside.

I grab my broom and jump onto it, putting my wand in my back pocket. I fly up high and see The Burrow. I imagine Molly Weasley bustling around the kitchen making breakfast. Lauren and my house is about a kilometre from The Burrow.

Instantly memories of George Weasley flash into my mind and I can't pull from them.

**A/N: Soooooo, how is it? The next chapter should be up by the end of today. It will be the memories! Oooooo, what's gonna happen? Anyway, reviews are wanted! **

**Ginny :)**

**PS: Lozza1131! Thanks for your support :)**


	2. Memories

**The Bachelor **

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is the second chapter. **

**Chapter 2**

Instantly memories of George Weasley flash into my mind and I can't pull from them.

_"Oh, bloody hell, go UP!" I cry in frustration._

_"Isn't that a bit rash coming from a lady as lovely as you?"_

_I turn around and see a red haired boy. He has someone next to him who looks exactly like him._

_"It isn't a bit rash coming from her. You should hear her normally," Lauren says._

_The two boys laugh._

_They both have red hair that is a tad too long, brown eyes, they are about a head taller than Lauren and I and have freckles dusted across their nose._

_They are pretty good looking._

_"I'm Fred Weasley and this is George Weasley," Fred introduces. I can tell Lauren likes him by the look in her eye when Fred shakes her hand. George shakes my hand and our eyes meet. I blush and look away. Then Fred shakes my hand and George shakes Lauren's._

_"Here, let me help you," George says and lifts my trunk onto the train._

_I smile sheepishly._

_"Thanks."_

_"No prob," he grins._

_We all board the train and find an empty compartment._

_We lug our stuff inside and Fred and George put our trunks up onto the racks._

_The train starts to move and Lauren and I grin at each other._

_Our dream is finally coming true._

I smile at the memory of our first meeting.

_Fred, George, Lauren and I hope into the boats. It wobbles and I flip over the boat into the water._

_"HELP!" I screech as I feel cold water seep through my robe and clothes. I feel warm hands grip me and pull me out of the water, shivering. I look up and green orbs meet brown orbs._

_"CLAUDI! ARE YOU BLOODY OKAY!" I look and feel Lauren hug me to death._

_"You thank George if anything," I murmur._

_"Thank you, George," I say and give him a quick kiss on the cheek. Ten hours to get to know someone is enough to thank them like that._

_"It's okay," he says and grins._

_"Claudi, can I talk to you?" George asks me nervously. _

_"Yeah, sure," I reply, chucking my favourite book – 'Quidditch Through the Ages' on the couch. _

_I follow him outside and out to a hill upon the black lake. _

_"What did you want to talk about?" I ask. _

_"Well, we're in fourth year, and I kinda have… I kinda have," he stutters. _

_"What do you have?" I ask softly, butterflies flying around in stomach, dreading the answer. _

_"I have feelings for you," he whispers. _

_"Oh no. George, what if we end up hating each other?" I say, tears in my voice. _

_"But, does it have to always end badly?" he asks, brushing a stray bit of hair from my face and moving his hand to my cheek. I place my hand over his. _

_"I just don't __**want**__ it to end badly," I say, my voice breaking. _

_"What if it doesn't?" he asks me in barely a whisper. _

_"It usually does," I say, taking a deep breath. _

_He moves in towards me and I move towards him. Our lips are inches from each other. _

_"I'm sorry," I whisper and run from him._

_Down the hill, across the Quidditch Pitch, tears streaming down my face, my ponytail flying out behind me, my robes slowing me. _

_"Are you okay?" Oliver Wood shouts after me. _

_I wave my hand behind me. _

_I run through the corridors and have the unfortunate fate of bumping into someone. _

_"Sorry," I mutter and get up to keep running. _

_"Miss Estelle, are you okay?" Professor McGonagall asks me. _

_"Yes, thank you," I mutter and keep running. _

_"Miss Estelle!" she shouts after me but I ignore her. _

_"Password dear? Oh, are you alright Claudia?" the Fat Lady asks me. _

_"Billywigs. Yes, I'm fine," I mutter and burst into the Common Room and upstairs. _

_"CLAUDIA!" I hear people shout after me. _

_I throw myself onto my bed and start to sob my heart out. _

_"Claudi?" _

_I turn around and Lauren's peeking around. _

_She rushes over to me and just hugs me. _

_She understands. _

_She knows. _

A few small tears fall from my face.

"I was so silly," I mutter, a sympathetic laugh escaping my lips.

_"George Weasley, stop it!" I shout as he pushes me up against a wall in the deserted dark corridors of Hogwarts. _

_I think I know what he's about to do. But I don't want him to. I do want him to though. What if it doesn't have to end badly? What if it opens up something new?_

_"Just don't jinx me into oblivion," he says and before I know it, he's pressed his lips to mine. _

_I react quickly, replying. I let him kiss me. I feel the fiery passion between us. All the anger, hatred that we've had over the years, love, affection, wanting, longing, chemistry and most of all, passion in our first kiss together. It's the end of fifth year and we'll be spending the holidays together. How is this going to go down? I ask myself. _

_I break my lips from his, my body regretting it. _

_"Will you, Claudia Estelle, go out with me?" he asks me, resting his forehead on mine. _

_"Yes, I think I have to now," I grin. _

_"Good," he replies and kisses me once more. _

I start to cry as I remember him. The feel of him, the taste of him, just everything about him.

_"Have you seen George?" I shout as Lauren and Fred. _

_"No, why?" Fred asks me. _

_"I can't find him!" I shout back. _

_"Well, let's go and look at the Marauders Map," Lauren suggests. _

_We go up and look. Nothing. I start to panic. _

_We all run down to the Great Hall. _

_"Miss Estelle, Miss Estelle and Mr Weasley, Professor Dumbledore wants to see you in his office," Professor McGonagall says, her old eyes looking sad. _

_"What's wrong?" I ask her. _

_"It's not my position to tell you," she says and nudges us forward in the direction of Dumbledore's office. _

_We all walk up there. _

_"Ahhh, children, take a seat. Yes Mr Weasley, you may have a Liquorice Snap, but do mind that they are actually quite a snappy bunch," Dumbledore says, his old eyes twinkling. _

_Fred and Lauren each have a generous handful of Liquorice Snaps. _

_"Now, children, George is missing," Dumbledore says slowly. _

_My jaw drops and my heart stops. _

_"WHAT?!" I squeal. _

_"He is missing," he says again slowly. _

_I stand up and walk down the stairs. I cry. I shudder. I collapse onto the ground. I instantly dive into a memory when he told me that he liked me back in year 4. _

_'It doesn't always have to end badly,' he had said to me. _

_I start to cry even harder. I run out of the castle and out to the black lake where I broke his heart. I cry even harder if that's even possible. _

_"Claudia? What's wrong?" Katie Bell asks me, coming into view. _

_"Nothing. I ermmmm, kind of failed my Potions Assignment," I lie easily. _

_"Don't worry. Snape's a dick. I'm gonna go tell Wood okay? Are you right here by yourself?" she asks me. _

_I nod and she wonders off. _

_It takes a while before Fed and Lauren reach me. But when they do, I feel too broken to care. _

_'It doesn't always have to end badly.'_

"No. Stop it!" I scream.

I cry hard. Of course it has to end badly! I fly into the small forest and sit down. I swear I see a flash of red.

"George?" I ask.

Nothing. I see a figure running towards me and I freak out.

I mount my broom and fly from the forest and to The Burrow.

"Hi Mrs Weasley!" I say, trying to be cheerful as I walk in.

"Hello deary!" she responds and hands me a nice plate of homemade party pies.

"Thanks," I grin.

"What's wrong, honey?" she asks me.

"Just thinking about George," I reply.

"It's okay, honey. We'll find him," she says.

How can she stay so strong?

I finish my plate of party pies.

"I need to go or Lauren will crack it at me," I say.

"See you, honey," she says.

"See ya!" I shout behind me as I take off towards our house.

**A/N: How was it? Was is descriptive enough? Which was your favourite memory? Mine was the one when she was in fourth year. **

**Wow, that was a long chapter, I guess I kept writing :)**

**Anyway, sorry about the delay. My computer stuffed up -_-**

**I'll see when I can get the next chapter up :)**

**Ginny 3**


	3. George?

**The Bachelor **

**Chapter 3 **

"CLAUDI!"

Oh my Merlin, Lauren's like a bloody fog horn.

"I'm right here!" I shout.

"WE NEED TO GET YOU READY AND GET YOUR DRESS READY AND YOUR HAIR AND EVERYTHING BECAUSE TODAY'S YOUR BIG DAY!" Lauren shouts at me.

"ARE YOU DEAF? I'M RIGHT HERE!" I laugh.

"Yes, yes, I know, but I usually need a fog horn to wake you up. So anyway, wake up," Lauren says to me.

I roll out of bed.

"Come on, come on. Let's get going!" Lauren cries in a sing-song-voice.

She shoves me into the bathroom and strips me down to only my undergarments.

"Okay, first things first, quick rinse off," she informs me as she shoves me into the bath and shoots water from her wand. She leaves her wand resting on a bench in the bath and the water running. She hums as she reaches into the shower and gets the shampoo and conditioner.

"Out," she murmurs as she pulls me out of the bath/shower thing and sits me down in a chair in front of the basin. She dips my head back and props some towels underneath my neck. Just like in the hairdressers. She pours some warm water over my hair and starts to wash it.

Half an hour later, my hair's been washed three times. She dries my hair magically and lets it fall in its natural curls.

"Thanks," I whisper.

I go to my room and chuck on a dress and walk downstairs and see Lauren lounging around on the couch with 'Witch Weekly' in her hands.

"Hey, okay. So, I have a diet for you today, okay?" Lauren says to me when I plop down next to her.

"Okay," I say.

She hands me a fruit platter.

"Breakfast," she smiles.

Well, it's not that bad. I've had worse.

I gobble up my fruit and read my edition of 'Witch Weekly'. Lauren and I have subscribed.

"Okay! Time for our walk to the Lovegood's place and then to the Burrow for lunch," Lauren announces an hour later.

I grab my wand and broomstick and Lauren and I make our way to the Lovegood's. We knock on the door and greet Luna at the door. We each give the girl a hug, she's kind of like a sister, like Ginny I guess.

"Hey Luna, how are you liking the holidays?" I ask her.

"Very well thank you. Daddy and I are going to find a whole island full of Wraxpurts in a week!" Luna tells us excitedly.

"Luna dear, who's here?" Xenophilius shouts from inside.

"Claudia and Lauren are here, daddy," Luna replies.

"Well, invite them in for some tea, darling," Xeno calls.

"Come in," Luna motions.

"Oh no, Luna, we can't. We're due at the Burrow in…ten minutes and we need to get there," Lauren apologizes.

"Oh, that's fine. And Claudia, good luck with The Bachelor tonight! We'll be watching!" Luna tells me.

"Thanks," I reply, my smile turning to a grimace.

Lauren and I bid goodbye and mount our broomsticks and zoom off towards The Burrow. We arrive five minutes early, but Mrs Weasley doesn't mind. Fred comes and gives Lauren and I a hug.

We all sit down to Lunch and I can see that George's spot at the table has been replaced by Fleur Delecour, Bill fiancée. They are getting married in four months I think.

We bid the Weasley's good bye and aparate back home. From then on, everything just goes in a blur. Time flies and soon Lauren and I are Flooing to our place in Melbourne. We meet The Bachelor Crew at Federation Square and all I can see is 17 – 18 year olds all around me who look pretty.

I feel like breaking down. What am I doing here? Did the judges just pick me for a joke? Merlin, I hope not.

Lauren and all the other people are shooed off to go home – I hug her and feel like crying. She's my comfort. All this reminds me of George.

No – that's why you're here Claudia – to get over him.

We all board the Limo that appears.

I decide to break the ice.

"Sooooo, what's everyone's name?"

"I'm Rosie."

"I'm Emma."

"I'm Laura."

"I'm Frenchy."

"I'm Megan."

"I'm Maia."

"I'm Kate."

"I'm Arabella."

"I'm Clarrie."

"I'm Ariel."

"I'm Sarah."

"I'm Sofia."

"I'm Alex."

"I'm Haley."

"I'm Charlotte."

"I'm Adoree."

"I'm Daphne."

"I'm Mimco."

"I'm Ali."

"I'm Charlotte."

"So there are two Charlotte's, right?" I ask.

"Yes," Charlotte number 2 says to me curtly.

"I'm Clementine."

"And I'm Florence."

"Well, I'm Claudia. I've acted in a few short films when I was younger," I tell them.

We all talk, but Charlotte Number 2, Mimco, Ali, Clementine – AKA Clem – and Florence – AKA Floss – all form their own group and start bitching about their last relationship.

Eventually we arrive. We are each whisked away. I'm taken away by this make-up artist who looks really nice.

"Hi, I'm Clara – your make-up artist," Clara introduces.

"I'm Claudia," I smile.

I sit down in the make-up chair.

"So, what type of make-up do you want?" she asks me.

"Natural please," I reply.

"Okay. First, we'll do your powder foundation, and I'm guessing you want it to be your skin colour?" Clara asks me.

"Yes please," I smile.

She then follows with my blush – she finds the right colour by gently pinching my cheeks – then my mascara. I ask for little and Clara agrees. Score! She puts some metallic light brown eye shadow on and pink lip gloss. In half an hour, we're done.

"Now for your hair. You have beautiful natural curls so I suggest we leave it at that to match your dress," Clara suggest.

"Sure," I reply.

She starts brushing my hair then pulls a bit back and ties it there. She adds a blue ribbon and sprays my hair with hair spray.

"HALF AN HOUR!" A voice booms over some speakers.

"Time for your dress!" Clara says excitedly.

She pulls out a beautiful ice blue dress with a beaded middle and a halter and a massive dipping back.

"Oh my," I sigh.

"I thought it would suit you. Here are some bike shorts by the way," Clara says with a wink.

I strip while Clara turns around and I put the bike shorts on, then realize that I can't wear my bra underneath. So I take that off and put it with my clothes. I slip the dress over my head and fix up the halter.

"Ready," I sigh, looking down. The dress it about two/three inches above my knees.

"Oh! You look stunning!" Clara smiles, clasping her hands together.

"Thanks," I mutter.

She hands me some moisturizer. I start to moisturize my legs and Clara buckles up my silver heeled shoes.

"Do I have to wear heels?" I moan.

"Yes, it looks great!" Clara replies.

"Ugh, fine," I give up.

She hands me a fake pearl bracelet and a two little silver and ice blue bracelets. I slip them onto my wrist. She hands me an ice blue clutch.

"Now, there's deodorant, mints, tissues, lip gloss and powder foundation, moisturizer and that's it I think," she smiles.

"Thank you so much!" I grin.

"LADIES! TIME TO MAKE AN ENTRANCE!" someone calls out.

"Just be yourself," Clara encourages.

I smile at her and walk to the limo. I'm the last to get in which means I'm the last to enter and see who this Bachelor is. I'm kinda excited in a way, but nervous.

All the other girls have a lot of make-up on, massive heels and long dresses. Now I start to get really nervous.

We drive for about ten minutes then we stop. Soon, everyone has gone. Now it's my turn. I step out of the car and round the corner.

I nearly drop dead with the sight of him.

"George?" I gasp.

**A/N: Cliff hanger! What's her reaction? **

**Wow – two chapters in one day! Thanks to all the reviews :) So thankful :)**

**Starting the fourth chapter now. **

**Ginny :)**


	4. The First Rose

**The Bachelor **

**A/N: I'll see you all at the bottom! **

**Chapter 4 **

"George?" I gasp.

"Claudia?" he replies, his jaw dropping.

Then I remember I'm on TV.

I put on a grin and walk down the red carpet to him.

"I'm Claudia," I say in a sexy voice.

"I'm George," he replies in an equally sexy voice.

He pulls me into a hug.

"We'll talk later," I growl into his ear, tugging on his hair.

I walk past him and as soon as I get in the door I collapse against the wall. I find the bathroom and lock myself in a stall.

"Calm down," I tell myself and take five deep breaths.

Then my anger comes.

"What the bloody hell is he doing here? He's meant to be gone!" I whisper shout.

My phone rings and I answer it.

"What the **** is he doing on this show?" Lauren screams angrily.

"I have no idea," I reply.

"Well, you better go, but if any of these girls try something, I'll hex them into oblivion!"

"Okay, see you," I say.

I clasp my clutch shut and compose myself and walk out. All the girls are around him gossiping.

I sit down near the back.

He approaches me.

"Would you care to join me?" George asks me.

"Sure," I flirt.

He takes my hand and leads me down some stairs and under a tree. We sit on the bench and I can hear rustling – the cameramen. Great.

"So, Claudia. You made a bit of an impression back there," he smiles.

"Did I? I just walked down the red carpet," I reply, leaning back and crossing my legs.

"Your dress and your minimal make-up and your natural hair," he says, feeling my hair.

"That's so sweet of you. But how do you know that my curls are natural?" I ask.

"I just know. And look at your eyes," he whispers.

"I – I can't," I whisper back.

I'm starting to remember the way he treated me. Like his girl. I was his girl. I was his. He was my man. He was mine. Now we're both here and suddenly I want to win the Bachelor. I want to get him back. I want him back. Now. No, scratch that, I need him.

"Wait here," he says and stands up.

Crap, he's going to get a rose. How did I not know that? How did I not know that he was going to give me the first fricking rose?

He walks towards me with the rose and I can see all the other girls hanging over the railing looking at me with hawk eyes.

"Will you, Claudia, have the honour of accepting the first rose?" he asks me.

"Yes, I will accept it," I say in a pretend bored voice.

He hands it to me and I hug him like you would and walk up the stairs and back to the dining room. I walk over to the nibbles table and take a bit into a pesto topped cracker.

"No, no, no, honey," Emma says as she walks up to me, followed by a group of girls, "bad for your figure."

"How was he?"

"Was he cute?"

"What was he like?"

"How did he give you the first rose?"

"How did you even _get _him to give the rose?"

"Ladies, ladies, be quiet! Then Claudia can answer your questions," Emma says bringing me over to the couches. Everyone follows us.

"Excuse me Emma, may I please talk to you?" George asks Emma, coming up behind her.

Emma looks shocked and so do I. Then I remember that he _has _to talk to everyone – that's the show.

"How was he?" Rosie asks me.

"He was soooooo sweet," I reply.

"Was he cute?" Laura asks me.

"Sooooo cute," I smile.

"What was he like?" Mimco asks me.

"Gorgeous. And you know what, I really feel comfortable around him," I reply, flashing a grin.

_Of course you did, you twit. He's been one of your best friends since your First Year at Hogwarts – he saved your life for crying out loud! More than once! And he was your boyfriend! _

I try to ignore the little voice in my head.

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry it's so short! I'm having a bit of a blank -_-**

**But, here it is non the less! **

**Reviews greatly appreciated! **

**Ginny :)**


End file.
